Support of eight individual faculty initiated research projects will be undertaken in order to strengthen the biomedical research at Bethune- Cookman College. Funds are requested to support research participation by 19 undergraduate students of the Division of Science and Mathematics and the area of psychology. Funds are requested for an administrative component to support the biomedical research activities in eight faculty research projects. Included in this application are six continuing projects and two new projects.